fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Ejyh/Brudnowinx
Plik:Tumblr_pjudzmbDiG1tgsz33o2_540.gif 내가 다시 살아갈 용기는 너니까 어깨를 내주며 공감할 너니까 믿을게 슬픔을 마주할 때면 한번 더 ---- *trochę o moich postaciach *style inspo: **Red Velvet w Psycho **IU w Hotel de Luna - 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, *fairy of protection *Aria - posiada moc iluzji, może też przenieśc się do takiego swojego wymyślonego świata, przestrzeni umieszczonej w nieokreślonym miejscu we wszechświecie, który może dowolnie zmieniać, może tam również przenosić innych ludzi. Uwielbia malować; była dręczona w dzieciństwie, bo nie potrafila rozróznic swojej wyobraźni od rzeczywistości, nadal ma z tym problem *historia jak z księżniczki i żebraczki *ktoś, kto stał się potworem w poszukiwaniu nieśmiertelności - bojac się umrzeć, sam poświeca zycia innych, by przedluzyc swoje *przyjaciele trzech sióstr, detektyw i jego współpracownik *friends to enemies to lovers? bo Adora i Catra aaaa *ktoś, kto kontroluje wodę *i wiatr *mean girl, która nie ma żadnej głębszej backstory do tego, co robi - po prostu jest socjopatką; Apex Predator; ktoś, kto uczył się na Animorphii, lecz przeniósł się do Alfei, lwica *concept - planeta, ktorą spotkała wielka katastrofa (plaga, anomalie czy coś w tym stylu), lecz na jej szczątkach zaczęło powstawać zaawansowane społeczeństwo, ktore po odnalezieniu szczątków dawnego świata, zaczęło łączyć się ze znalezionymi elementami, stając się pewnego rodzaju robotami; nauczyli się oddzielać swoją świadomość od ciała (przez niektórych nazywaną duszą), mogąc tym samym zamieszkiwać dowolne ciało pozbawione świadomości. Ich świat wygląda jak taka typowa wizja post-apo przyszłości, tylko kilka tysięcy lat po apokalipisie (NieR: Automata, Horizon Zero Dawn etc). Są zaawansowanym społeczeństwiem aleeeeee tylko biologicznie, do życia potrzebują właściwie tylko tlenu i słońca. Toczą wojnę z przerwami z inną planetą, która chce wykorzystać ich umiejetnosci do uleczenia nieulaczalnej choroby, ktora trawi ich spoleczenstwo od wielu lat, leecz szala zwycięstwa nie jest po ich stronie. Jeśli chodzi o aspekt technologiczny, to trudno tam znaleźć komputery, jedynie jakieś pozostałości po starym świecie. Społeczeństwo w dużej mierze prowadzi koczowniczy tryb życia, z kilkoma większymi osadami. To takie dziwne połączenie starożytności, ale też wizji dalekiej przyszłości. Osobniki z tej rasy są ze sobą połączone tak jakby, mogą się komunikować telepatycznie, będę odruchowo stawać do swojej obrony etc, co tworzy bardzo zgrane spoleczeństwo, gdzie przemoc i zbrodnia nie istnieje - bo po co, skoro nikt nie czuje potrzeby posiadania rzeczy, nikt nie ma większych aspiracji, po prostu cieszą się życiem w zgodzie i swoją rodziną.......... or is it? może niektórzy zaczeliby nabierać świadomości tego, że mogą więcej, że świat jest na wyciągnięcie ich rękl, a oni ograniczają się do tak prostego życia and then revolutioooooooon *??? - szamanka z Animorphii, potrafiąca czerpać moc z tatuaży - np. jeśli ma wytatuowanego lwa, to może się zmienić w lwa, lub go przywołać, może też chować "w sobie" różne przedmioty, jest łysa i właściwie całe jej cialo pokryte jest tatuazami, moc zainspirowana Tattooed Man *"If life is a curse, living is the cure" *ktoś, kto zaczał jako Kopciuszek, a skończył jako Robin Hood *Dowodczyni ugrupowania leśnych elfów, które są przeciwne integracji z innymi rasami. Nie ufają im i trzymają się z daleka, zabijając każdego, kto wejdzie w ich las *lady in waiting Hope *opuszczona planeta, pełna potworów oraz duchów - inspirowana pracami Junjiego Ito, japońskimi legendami i folklorem, grami takimi jak Yomawari (ostrzegam, że to dosyć graficzne/obrzydliwe rzeczy). Nikt oficjalnie nie wie. co stało się z mieszkańcami planety, lecz obecnie nie można znaleźć tam żadnej żywej duszy, które nie próbowałaby cię zabić. W rzeczywistości mieszkało tam społeczeństwo wyznające bardzo oddanie panteon bogów, od których w pewnym momencie się odwrócili, za co dostali karę - ci, którym nie udało się ucieć, powoli zamieniali się w potwory czy ginęli, wyniszczani chorobami czy przytrafiającymi im się wypadkami. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 thumb|center|319 px Random projekt 1.jpg Random projekt 3.jpg Projekt transf. random.jpg Random projekt 2.jpg Random projekt Fleurix.jpg IMG 20191105 190209.jpg|szkic pani elf na telefonie IMG_20191107_145114.jpg Bianca Transformacja.png|Bianca, postać chłopaka, chcę gdzieś przetrzymać rysunek ---- TIMELINE *Liściowy fanon "rozgrywa się" w czasie, kiedy "głównie" postacie uczęszczają do Alfei: **Hope ma 20 lat, została odnaleziona przez Amaryllis i wróciła do nauki w Alfei - musi od nowa zdawać drugi rok **Morgana ma 17 lat, przepisała się do Alfei po roku uczęszczania do Chmurnej Wieży - jest na pierwszym roku **Ember, Eira, Misaki, Samantha mają 16 lat i dopiero zaczynają naukę **Cora ma 17 lat i dopiero zaczyna naukę, ponieważ rok uczyła się na Animorphii i nie zdała **Selene ma 17 lat i jest oficjalnie na drugim roku w Chmurnej Wieży **Seth ma 17 lat i jest oficjalnie na drugim roku w Stigmie **Amaryllis ma 19 lat **Aniela zostaje odwiedzona przez swoją matką - za rok zacznie uczęszczać do Alfei **resztę dopiszę pozniej blep *po tym jak wszyscy "pierwszoklasiści" kończą naukę - na chwilę obecną każda postać dostaje jakieś swoje zakończenie, ale pewnie jak będę miała pomysły to może coś jeszcze razem porobią: **Hope oświadcza się Amaryllis, jakiś czas po tym biorą ślub, a Hope otrzymuje Fleurix w prezencie od Amri; Hope przyjmuje tytuł królowej Veles; pomiędzy Veles a Animorphią powstaje więź teleportacyjna; Amaryllis właściwie spędza większość czasu na Veles, powierzając chwilowo dużą część władzy swojemu namiestnikowi, jako pierwsza Władczyni w historii; namiestnik rządzi bardzo dobrze i jest w stałym kontakcie z Amri; Amaryllis pomaga rządzić u boku Hope **Cora i Selene prawdopodobnie zamieszkują razem albo na Animorphii, albo na Veles, w części wzorowanej na Toussaint, bo ta kraina tak bardzo kojarzy mi się z wypoczynkiem, a tego by pewnie chciały obie; razem otwierają bibliotekę oraz połączoną z nią kawiarnie/bar **Morgana zostaje doradczynią Hope i zaczyna prowadzić badania nad magicznymi stworzeniami; jej stary sabat ulega rozłamowi, dlatego tworzy nowy, mający dawać schronienie porzuconym dziewczętom **Ember i Eira prawdopodobnie zaczną razem podróżować po świecie, zwiedzać najróżniejsze zakątki **Misaki otwiera własny dom mody; coś o partnerce jeśli będzie stworzona; jej główny dom znajduje się na Animorphii, ma też swój kącik w velezyjskim Toussaint (wymyśl nazwę ciołku) podarowany przez Hope *Coś o transformacjach: **'Basic' - prawie taki sam jak w serialu, proste stroje i skrzydła, sparkle **'Charmix' - nie jestem fanką tej transformacji w serialu, to przykre, że wróżki nie z klubu Winx mają dostępne zaledwie trzy transformacje, a jedna z nich to dostanie torebki i broszki >.> Dlatego mam headcanon, że Charmix to taka podrasowana wersja podstawowej transformacji, jest więcej dodatków, elementów, zmienia się fryzura, wróżka dostaje akcesoria, które może używać w walce **'Enchantix' - też mało zmieniony od tego w serialu **Wróżek strażniczek może być kilka, ale jest jedna, taka główna, wybierana na różnych zasadach, w zależności od planety. ---- Hope - '''20 letnia czarodziejka natury oraz porządku, pochodząca z Veles, mieszkająca przez dwa lata na Ziemi. Studentka psychologii, która porzuciła swoje życie jako księżniczka Veles, ponieważ nie potrafiła znieść powiązanej z tym presji. Po odnalezieniu przez Amaryllis wróciła do nauki w Alfei oraz pogodziła się z rodzicami, lecz dostała od nich ultimatum - do końca nauki miałą czas by zdecydować, czy przyjmie swoje królewskie obowiązki, czy przekaże je bratu. Dzieli pokój z Misaki, a ich sąsiadkami są Morgana, Cora, Eira oraz Ember. Osobowość "jeśli mogłabym powiedzieć coś sobie z przeszłości... Przepraszam, przepraszam za wszystko, co ci zrobiłam." zawsze musi miec wszystko uporządkowane, ma pewne nawyki jak np czeste mycie rąk, boo czuje sie, jakby caly czas byly brudne Hope na skali rozpuszczonej a ignorowanej przez całe życie księżniczki leży tak gdzieś po środku. - łatwo się stresuję, lecz stara się tego nie okazywać, z różnym skutkiem - lubi czuc się doceniana jak i mieć pewnego rodzaju władze, jednak jeśli przychodzi co do czego to często sytuacja ją przerasta - zdecydowanie introwertyczka, woli spędzać czas sama lub z naprawdę bliskimi przyjaciółmi - sprawia wrażenie bardzo ufnej osoby, lecz tak naprawdę jest bardzo sceptyczna, woli mieć zapewnienie, że informacja która ktoś jej mówi jest prawdziwa, ale nie chce wyjść na niemiła -jest przyjazna osoba, chce, aby ludzie w jej towarzystwie czuli się jak najlepiej, przez co często ukrywa to, że źle się czuje - empatyczna i wrażliwa, bardzo łatwo doprowadzić ja do płaczu, szczególnie poprzez agresję; umie wyczuć, gdy ktoś się ślę czuje nawet po takim małym detalu jak zmiana w głosie -romantyczka, chociaż bardzo trudno jej się zakochać, to uwielbia wymyślać różne historie miłosne, jak i lubi gdy jej partner wykonuje różne romantyczne rzeczy i jest czuły -jest leniwa osoba, ale jest też całkiem odpowiedzialna - nawet jeśli miałaby wykonać pracę w ostatni dzień terminu, to to zrobi, nie chce zawodzic innych -od czasu życia na Ziemi czuje się bardzo samotna i cholernie boli ja to, że zostawiła za sobą wszystko, co tak dobrze znała - istnieje w niej taka kropla chęci walki, walczenia o swoje;jest o wiele bardziej dumna niż chciałaby, bardzo trudno znosi to, gdy ktoś ją w jakiś sposób obraża - jeśli poczuła się tym pokrzywdzona, to będzie jej niesamowicie przykro, jeśli poczuje się obrażona, to stanie się bardzo zdenerwowana na daną osobę; - zdarza jej się mieć w sobie takie przypadkowe pokłady złości, przez które potrafi rzucać lekko sarkastycznymi i dogryzajacymi komentarzami; w takich momentach zwykle odcina się na jakiś czas od ludzi, by ich nie ranić - za bardzo butelkuje w sobie swoje emocje i później wychodzi jej to na złe - bardzo ciekawska osoba, chociaż może dawać, że wiele rzeczy ja nie obchodzi, to uwielbia słuchać plotek i wiedzieć, co dzieje się w życiu osób wokół niej, szczególnie dramy - kreatywna, uwielbia wymyślać swoje historie i postacie do nich, jej ulubionym medium jest pisanie, a po tym trochę dalej rysowanie, ale często wątpi w swoje umiejętności - uwielbia swoje moce i kocha naturę, stara się żyć ekologicznie i bardzo stresuja ja zmiany klimatyczne na Ziemi Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia '''thumb|left|161px Veles - 'jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Veles w dużej mierze jest planetą rolniczą; przeważają na niej wioski, miasta są zwykle duże i rozmieszczone daleko od siebie. Głównymi dobrami planety są zboże, przenica, kukurydza oraz inne rośliny uprawne, jak i również świeże owoce i dużo gatunków leczniczych ziół, trudnych do znalezienia gdzie indziej. Veles jest również pełne różnych ras i magicznych stworzeń, rozumnych i tych niebezpiecznych. Elektronika, mimo pozorów, jest dostępna na planecie, lecz wiele ludzi z wiejskich terenów z własnej woli decyduje się z niej nie korzystać, w miastach komputery czy telefony stanowią częstszy widok. Główny sposób transportacji to teleporty lub konie, nie ma tam samochodów, pociągów czy samolotów. Veles jest planetą monarchiczną, obecnie rządzi nią królowa Sylvia Anna Kvetina wraz z mężem Maximem, pochodzacym z Animorphii. Prawowita następczyni tronu uciekła, chociaż prawda była maskowana - oficjalnie księżniczka została porwana. Po dwóch latach nieobecności wróciła ona do Veles, by w przyszłości zasiąść na jego tronie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Amaryllis - na początku miał być to tylko takie przelotny romans lub otwarty zwiazek, ale po jakims czasie Amaryllis sie zaczela przywiazywac do Hope, Hope zajelo to troche dluzej, bo nie chciala sie wtedy znikim wiazac na powaznie, bo i tak miala ajuz za duzo obowiazkow, ale obie zaczely sie w koncu sobie zakochiwac, lecz żadna nie chciała sie do tego przyznac, a tu nagle puff, hope ucieka bez slowa i amaryllis jest amgery i robi wszystko, bny ja odnalezc, co sie w koncu dzieje Zwierzak Zainteresowania Jazda konna Hope od małego uwielbiała konie, a jej okres bycia "koniarą" nigdy się nie skończył. Jej pierwszym wierzchowcem była podarowana na 10 urodziny biała klacz anduzyjska, którą Hope nazwała Duchess. Nawet po ucieczce na Ziemię Hope dorabiała jako instruktor jazdy konnej. Na rodzinnej planecie ma dosyć dużą gromadę kopytnych podopiecznych i chociaż większość z nich było niezapowiedzianym prezentem, dziewczyna kocha je wszystkie tak samo i zapewnia im jak najlepszą opiekę (wydając tym samym prawdopodobnie więcej pieniędzy na stajennych niż na ciuchy). Posiada również rozległą wiedzę na temat różnych ras koni, jak i obszerną biblioteczkę książek o nich (czego tylko trochę się wstydzi), zapytanie jej o cokolwiek związanego z końmi może skutkować wykładem, z którego osoba pytająca najczęściej nic nie rozumie. Do ulubieńców ze stada należy również ogier rasy achał-tekiński o pięknym, kremowym umaszczeniu, nazywający się ...koń właściwie wziął się z Star Stable Online - tutaj zdjęcia, jak wygląda w grze, w rzeczywistości wyglądałby on mniej więcej tak - klik Pisanie - literatura oraz poezja Muzyka - gra fortepianie oraz cytrze Kultura Moce *'Natura - *'Porządek' - czarodziejka posiada moc przywracania zniszczonych rzeczy do stanu porządku. Zaczynając od małych przedmiotów takich jak np. rozbite kubki czy krzywo ustawione książki, po zniszczone budynki. Im większy przedmiot, tym wymaga on więcej mocy i sprawia Hope więcej trudności. *'Zmiana koloru włosów' - Hope potrafi zmieniać dowolnie kolor swoich włosów, z czego często korzysta. Nie jest to żadna umiejętność przekazywana genetycznie - dziewczyna po prostu się jej nauczyła. Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Podstawowa Hope Charmix.png Hope Charmix projekt 1.jpg Charmix Hope Charmix projekt kolor.png Hope Charmix projekt .jpg Enchantix Hope Enchantix Twrz szkic.jpg Hope Enchantix proj. Włosów.jpg Hope Szkic projektu Enchantix.jpg Broszka Enchantix Hope.jpg Fleurix Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: '''1 grudnia *'Magiczny znak: Smok *'Bliźniacza wróżka: ' *'Pupilki: ' *'''Ulubiona potrawa: *'Ulubione kolory: '''Zielony, żółty oraz czarny *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko: ' *'Idealny chłopak: ' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi:' *'Ulubiona muzyka: ' *'Ulubiona książka:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Ciekawostki *Cierpi na mizofonię. *Głos Hope mogłaby podkładać w polskim dubbingu Anna Cieślak, grająca Ciri w ''Wiedźminie 3: Dziki Gon oraz Annę w Krainie Lodu, a w angielskim Martha Harms, grająca np. Mayę w Borderlands 2. *Jedyną transformacją, w której nie może zmienić swojego koloru włosów jest Enchantix - pozostają one w jej naturalnym, brązowym kolorze. *Jest wegetarianką. *Rodzina Hope jest religijna i w takim duchu wychowywała czarodziejkę. Dziewczyna jednak zawsze podchodziła do wiary z dozą sceptyzmu, głównie przez wpływy swojej nauczycielki magii. *Z ziemskich języków zna francuski oraz angielski. *Tutaj znajduje się playlista inspirowana postacią. Galeria Hope ID.png Hope Twarz.png Hope Outfits.png|oh no that's a lot of outfits Hope projekt Charmix.jpg Hope Charmix projekt 1.jpg Hope Charmix.png Hope by MewieBee.png|autor <3 Hope by Elvaneyl.png|autor <3 Hope Gif by trufflekat.gif|autor <3 Despair YCH by Elvaneyl.png|autor <3 Hope fleurix projekt.jpg Hope Fleurix twarz projekt.jpg Broszka Enchantix Hope.jpg Hope Szkic projektu Enchantix.jpg Hope projekt Enchantic.jpg Hope Enchantix proj. Włosów.jpg Hope The Sims 3.jpg|Hope in The Sims 3 just for fun Hope Enchantix Twrz szkic.jpg|Enchantix - szkic twarzy Hope Szkic Twarzy.png Hope Lion Portret.png IMG 20200111 100653.jpg|od Amity <3 Hope Charmix projekt .jpg|Charmix Hope Charmix projekt kolor.png|Charmix w kolorze Cora - '17 letnia czarodziejka, której moce związane są głównie ze zwierzętami i naturą. Pochodzi z Animorphi i przypisaną do siebie ma formę kota, jednak jej zdolności pozwalają zmieniać jej się w różne zwierzęta. Ma zwyczaj zachowywać się bardzo... kocio. Widać to nawet w sposobie, w jakim się porusza lub przeciąga. Wygląd Cora jest smukłą, wysoką dziewczyną o lekko opalonej cerze. Posiada naturalnie liliowe, długie włosy sięgające jej aż do końca pleców. Może zmieniać ich kolor magią, lecz zazwyczaj są one w tym samym kolorze. Ma również parę kocich uszek w tym samym kolorze co włosy, jak i koci, długi ogon. Jej oczy również mają liliowy kolor, i jak włosy dziewczyna może dowolnie zmieniać ich kolor. Jej oczy mają kocie, zwężone źrenice. Osobowość Cora jest bardzo spokojną osobą, która nie unosi się negatywnymi emocjami, lecz wynika to w większości z jej... lenistwa. Najlepiej chciałaby wylegiwać się do góry brzuchem na słońcu jak kot przez całe dnie i zmuszenie jej do pracy zwykle skończy się narzekaniem z jej strony, ale zwykle się słucha. Jest przez to bardzo wyluzowana, chociaż zbyt często przekłada wiele rzeczy na później. Pomimo jej zamiłowania do słodkiego lenistwa, nie wyleguje się nic nie robiąc przez całe dnie. Jest sprytną i inteligentna osobą, a na nieszczęście - również dosyć ciekawską. Lubi słuchać plotek, obserwować innych, lecz nigdy tak naprawdę nie robi nic z tymi informacjami. Są to głównie działania mające zaspokoić jej własną ciekawość. Dzięki obserwacji ludzi i stoickim usposobieniu, Cora daje bardzo dobre rady, chociaż czasami specjalnie mówi trochę zagadkowo, by było "zabawniej". Jak kot jest niezależna i chadza własnymi ścieżkami, a jej pełne zaufanie jest trudne do zdobycia. Lubi jednak towarzystwo innych, chociaż może na początku wydawać się mało przystępna przez swój zagadkowy sposób mówienia i ogólną aurę tajemniczości. Tak naprawdę Cora to straszny pieszczoch i kanapowiec, uwielbia być głaskana, przytulana, brana na kolana i inne takie. Jest wierna dla osób, którym ufa, choć może nie sprawiać takiego wrażenia. Potrafi być również całkiem urokliwa i flirciarska, jeśli tylko się wysili... więc zdarza się to rzadko. Cora jest również inteligentną dziewczyną, szybko się uczy oraz z łatwością przychodzi jej rozwiązywanie zagadek logicznych, choć nie sprawa takiego wrażenia, bo po prostu się z tym nie obnosi. Ma jednak tendencję do zbytniego martwienia się o swoich bliskich i za wszelką cenę chce ich bronić, kiedy nawet wykracza to poza granice rozsądku. Sama też czuje się w martwym punkcie, i choć stara się tego nie pokazywać i nikomu o tym nie mówić, to nie wie, co chce zrobić ze swoim życiem i boi się, że zawiedzie wszystkich, na których jej zależy. Za dzieciaka była bardzo energiczna i żywa, wszędzie było jej pełno i bardzo rzadko było ją można zobaczyć na ziemi, bo jej ulubionym zajęciem stanowiło bieganie po drzewach i robienie żartów innym. Obecnie jest zdecydowanie bardziej stonowana i spokojniejsza, lecz nadal pozostała w niej ta dzika część, która potrafi się od czasu do czasu objawić. Nie pomaga w tym też fakt, że przez swój związek z kotami ma często silną chęć biegania z laserami, piórkami czy innymi zabawkami. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|134pxAnimorphia - 'planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animporhia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Przyjaciółkami Cory są Leandrine, Alison, Valentina oraz Astra, jak i jej dziewczyna, Selene. Znajomi Cora zaznajomiła się z Somnią, Sandy, Melindą, Ji-minem oraz kilkoma Pixies - Ilorie, Zinnia, Pharrah. Wrogowie Cora znalazła nieprzyjaciółkę w Pixie Isaure, która nie lubi wszystkiego, co kocie. Miłość Selene Zwierzak Cora jest właścicelką trzech kotów - Curly, Daisy oraz Ruffles. Zainteresowania Literatura Krykiet Ogrodnictwo Biografia Zdolności *'Zmiana formy - Cora potrafi zmienić się w zwierzaka. Jej główna forma to liliowy kot o krótkiej sierści, może zmienić się również w myszkę, motyla, srokę jak i węża. Przez duże powiązanie z kotami jest również podatna na... kocimiętkę. *'Zmiana wyglądu' - dziewczyna za pomocą magii może zmienić kolor swoich włosów, jak i kolor oczu. *'Kontrola nad zwierzętami' - Cora potrafi przejąć kontrolę nad zwierzęciem i mu rozkazywać, rozumie również ich mowę i może się z nimi telepatycznie porozumiewać. *'Leczenie roślin' - Cora nauczyła się na swojej rodzinnej planecie magii związanej z roślinami, dzięki czemu może je łatwo uleczyć czarami lub wykryć, kiedy dana roślina jest chora. *'Duża zwinność i wytrzymałość - '''dużą część swojego życia Cora spędziła na dzikich terenach, gdzie musiała uczyć się przetrwania, dzięki czemu stała się bardzo zwinna i wysportowana. *'Lepszy słuch i węch''' - jak jej przypisane zwierzę, Cora ma lepiej wyostrzone zmysły od normalnych ludzi, jednak również jak koty ma trochę słabszy wzrok. Moce Transformacje Winx Charmix Enchantix Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: '''29 luty *'Magiczny znak: Driada *'Bliźniacza wróżka: 'Volie *'Pupilki: '''trzy koty - Curly, Daisy i Ruffles *'Ulubiona potrawa: *'Ulubiony kolor: '''Fiolet, biały oraz czarny *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko: Czy będzie zbyt oczywiste, jeśli powiem, że kot? *'''Idealny chłopak: ''Mam już kogoś, kto skradł moje serce.'' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi:' *'Ulubiona muzyka: '''Klasyczna, jak i ballady. *'Ulubiona książka:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: Selene, Leandrine, Alison, Valentina oraz Astra Ciekawostki *Imię Cory pochodzi od greckiej bogini Kory, której matka była patronką rzeczy związanych z naturą i rolnictwem. *Jej kocie maniery i zachowanie jest lekko zainspirowane kotem z Cheshire. **Imiona jej kotów są nawiązaniem do ksywek nadanych postaciom z serii Dragon Age. **Jej podstawowa transformacja zainspirowana jest Black Lady z Sailor Moon. **Umiejętności Cory pokrywają się z inną moją postacią, której umiejętności zainspirowane zostały postacią z Dragon Age, Morrigan. Galeria dfdffd.png|projekt w kreatorze Cora_chibi_by_Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 CoraSimsy.png|w simsach CoraTransformacja2.jpg|Transformacja podstawowa z kolorami IMG 20180818 202915.jpg|Transformacja podstawowa bez kolorów coramoodboard.jpg|moodboard VO8BQCj.jpg|projekt Enchantix cora_by_s_inshiine_dd7qgmx-pre.jpg|autor <3 Cora Transformacja.png|Podstawowa transformacja 'Selene - '''czarownica o mocach związanych z umysłem oraz pamięcią. Pochodzi z Animorphi i przypisaną jej formą jest jeleń. Nie uczęszcza do Chmurnej Wieży z własnej woli. została tak podrzucona jeszcze jako dziecko, ponieważ ludzie z jej wioski bali się jej mocy. Selene jest spokojną i dosyć nieśmiałą dziewczyną, większość czasu spędza w szkolnej bibliotece. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|153pxAnimorphia - 'planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animporhia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Z Animorphi pochodzi wiele świetnych czarodziejek posługujących się sztuką iluzji, jak i lecznictwa. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Cora Zwierzak Pixie Zainteresowania Zdolności Moce *telepatia *poznanie historii obbiektu poprzez dotknięcie go/tak samo z treścia książki *rozumienie wszystkich języów *idealna pamięć Biografia ludzie bali sie jej mocy, wiec podrzucili ją do chmurnej wieży, gdzie zostala wychowana Cytaty Transformacje Podstawowa Imperix '''Imperix '''jest transformacją dostępną jedynie dla czarownic. Zdobywa się ją poprzez odnalezienie artefaktu na planecie. z której pochodzi czarownica. Artefakt pojawia się w losowym miejscu na planecie wraz z szesnastymi urodzinami czarownicy, dzięki czemu każda z dziewczyn ma przypisany sobie artefakt. Przybiera on zwykle kształt biżuterii - naszyjnika, bransoletki etc., za pomocą których nastaje transformacja. Czarownica zdobywa wtedy wyjątkową umiejętność, dostosowaną do jej mocy. Tak samo stroje są różne, ale często dominuje w nich przepych oraz duża ilość biżuterii. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: *'Magiczny znak: ' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor: ' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak: ' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi:' *'Ulubiona muzyka: ' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele:' Ciekawostki Galeria czarownicakreator.png|pierwszy projekt w kreatorze Selenetwarzsimsy.png|twarz w simsach SeleneSimsy.png|w simsach Misaki - 'czarodziejka mająca moce związane z motylami oraz origami. Osobowość Wygląd Misaki jest wysoką dziewczyną o szczupłej, zgrabnej sylwetce. Ma bladą skórę, z widocznymi w wielu miejscach pieprzykami, najbardziej charakterystyczny znajduję się pod jej lewym okiem. Naturalnie posiada czarne włosy, lecz farbuje je na ciemny brąz. Ich długość często się waha, ze względu na posiadaną przez Misaki moc zmieniania ich długości według swojej woli; zwykle są one jednak długie. Dziewczyna posiada blado-różowe oczy oraz wyregulowane, brązowe brwi. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|196pxMelodia - planeta muzyki znajdująca się w Magicznym Wymiarze. Prawdopodobnie inspirowana jest kulturą Chin oraz innych krajów należących do sinosfery. Mieszkańcy są zazwyczaj utalentowani muzycznie oraz ich moce powiązane są właśnie z muzyką. Strażniczką oceanów Melodii jest Sonna, Selkie powiązana z Musą. Na planecie znajduje się również szkoła - Złote Audytorium, skupiająca się na zajęciach związanych z muzyką. Panuje tam monarchia, a obecnie u władzy jest Król Garomius wraz z żoną, posiadający córkę, księżniczkę Galateę. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Misaki miała w przeszłości chłopaka, Baekhyuna, lecz ich związek zakończył się po 3 latach. Jako młoda nastolatka przez krótki czas była zakochana w koleżance z klasy i "były razem", ze względu na wiek trudno było nazwać to czymś poważnym. Zwierzak Misaki posiada dwie fretki - Ayame oraz albinosa Yuriego. Pixie Misaki powiązana jest z Sakurą, pixie tkactwa oraz szycia. Zainteresowania Ogrodnictwo Moda Taksydermia Muzyka Broń biała Moce Biografia Cytaty The world is cruel, but it doesn't have to be ugly. Transformacje Podstawowa Charmix Misaki Podstawowa Transformacja.png Enchantix Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: '''1 marca *'Magiczny znak: Driada *'Bliźniacza wróżka: '''Sakura *'Pupilki: 'fretki - Ayame oraz Yuri. *'Ulubiona potrawa: ' *'Ulubiony kolor: 'czarny, czerwony oraz różowy *'Hobby: ' *'Ulubione zwierzątko: ' *'Idealny partner: ''Zdaję się, że mam słabość do artystów, ludzi wrażliwych na sztukę, o spokojnym usposobieniu.'' *'Ulubione filmy: ' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka: '''Indie rock oraz pop. *'Ulubione książki: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Ciekawostki *Postać jest odpowiednikiem innej mojej postaci z uniwersum Monster High. *Imię jej ojca jest nawiązaniem do mangaki Junjiego Ito. Galeria Misaki ID.png Misaki Twarz Simsy.png Misaki Simsy.png Misaki_Rodzice.png IMG 20190315 100432.jpg|projekt skrzydeł Enchantix IMG 20190315 100647.jpg|projekt Enchantix IMG 20190315 100523.jpg|projekt Enchantix IMG 20190315 100820.jpg|projekt Enchantix IMG 20190315 100743.jpg|projekt podstawowej transformacji Misaki Podstawowa Transformacja.png|Podstawowa transformacja Misaki Chibi od Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Misaki headshot by AG.jpg|od Amm <3 littleshaane_by_6_88_13_ddayf6j.png|autorstwa 6-88-13 <3 Misaki by marty99madoptables ddc1s2c.png|od marty99madoptables <3 Misaki by MewieBee.png|autor <3 Misaki th3p1nkfr34k.png|od th3p1nkfr34k Misaki Gif by trufflekat.gif|autor <3 Misaki Lion Portret.png IMG 20200111 100540.jpg|od Amity <3 '''Volie' - pixie posiadająca moce związane z ptakami; jest powiązana z Corą. Osobowość Wygląd Zdolności i moce Zainteresowania 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Rochi <3 *Jej imię pochodzi od francuskiego słowa vol, oznaczającego lot. *Wygląd Volie inspirowany jest konurami słonecznymi. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|210px Wioska Wróżek '''to miejsce narodzin i zamieszkania wszystkich Pixies. W jej sercu znajduje się Drzewo Życia, z którego te istoty przychodzą na świat. Herbata z jego liści uleczy wróżki z każdej choroby. Drugie Drzewo Życia to drzewo łączące w sobie dobrą i złą magię, utrzymujące równowagę w Magicznym Wymiarze. Trzecie drzewo, które poznajemy to Drzewo Portali zawierające klucze do wszystkich drzwi w Magix. W wiosce ukryty był Kodeks. Galeria Papużka.jpg|od Rochi <3 Volie projekt.jpg|projekt '''Azra - czarodziejka, która potrafi zmienić się w takiego średniej wielkości smoka, pochodząca z Deserti, jako czarodziejka jej moce są powiązane z piaskiem, chociaz nie są zbyt mocne, za to jest o wiele lepsza jako smok, potrafi tak ten, "nurkować" w piasku jak niektóre gady Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|160px Desertii - planeta położona w Magicznym Wymiarze. Z teleskopu widoczna jest jako ogromna, piaskowa "kula" pokryta nielicznymi jeziorami. Jeśli obserwujący dobrze się przypatrzy, zauważy obszary lasów. Na Desertii za największy smakołyk uchodzą owoce gruszy, które zostają sprowadzone specjalnie dla rodziny królewskiej oraz na święta, gdyż zbyt wysoka temperatura nie pozwala na uprawę. Na Desertii dba się o to, by technologia była cały czas rozwijana, dla poprawienia jakości życia. Odpowiada za to grupa specjalnie wyszkolonych Desertian. Niepotwierdzone jest pochodzenie magicznych mocy Desertii, jak i to, kto strzeże jej sekretów. Mimo tego, wśród najstarszych Desertian krążą legendy, że to samo Słońce jest ich strażnikiem, a zarazem "fundatorem". Bez wątpienia właśnie dlatego Słońce jest dla Desertian tak ważne, że aż znalazło swoje miejsce w godle. Na Desertii czasem widuje się osoby z kilkoma imionami. Jest to spowodowane bardzo starym zwyczajem dawania dzieciom więcej niż jedno imię (maksymalnie do czterech), jednak praktykowane jest to jedynie w bogatszych domach i rodzinie królewskiej jako symbol dobrobytu, znanych korzeni i powodzenia w życiu. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak: ' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor: ' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak: ' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi:' *'Ulubiona muzyka: ' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele:' Ciekawostki Galeria Azra Szkic Stroju.jpg|project casualowego stroju Amaryllis - '19 letnia Władczyni Animorphii, jak i jej strażnicza wróżka. Osobowość - niesamowicie pewna siebie ;została wychowana w przeświadczeniu, że wszystko jej się należy, ale nie jest tak typowo rozpuszczona i rozwydrzona - bardziej oczekuje od wszystkich szacunku co do jej osoby oraz tego, by nie zwracali jej głowy nieważnymi sprawami i pozwalali robić co chce (chociaż tak naprawdę nie potrzebuje na to pozwolenia) - arogancka i egoistyczna, robi rzeczy, które jej się podobają i jest jedną z niewielu wladczyn, które aż tak nie są powiązane z Animorphia emocjonalnie, wolałaby, aby ktoś inny musiał utknac jako jej serce przez wiele lat - wie, jak dostać to co chce, sprytna i przebiegła, choć posiada taki autorytet, że nie musi tego często wykorzystywać; w rozmowie z nią widać, że potrafi być witty i ma tendencję do filozofowania - gdy Chce, jest bardzo dobrym obserwatorem - jeśli naprawdę się do kogoś przywiąze, co jest trudne, to jest całkiem miła, chociaż nadal może wydawać się trochę ostra, ale już tak po prostu ma, nie robi tego do końca specjalnie; w romantycznej relacji jest za to o wiele bardziej soft, co nawet widać po tym, jak łagodnieje jej spojrzenie, które zazwyczaj jest przenikajace i wrecz gniewne - nie obchodzi jej wiele granic ludzkich, społecznych, jakichkolwiek, tak samo jak zasady Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|151pxAnimorphia - 'planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animporhia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Z Animorphi pochodzi wiele świetnych czarodziejek posługujących się sztuką iluzji, jak i lecznictwa. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Hope Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Fleurix *Przypisany kwiat: Lilia królewska Dodatkowe informacje Ciekawostki *Nie może zdobyć innej transformacji niż Fleurix. Galeria Amaryllis Szkic Twarzy.jpg Amaryllis Simsy Projekt.png Amaryllis Sims 3.jpg Amaryllis Lion Portret.png '''Morgana - '''czarodziejka trucizny, pochodząca z Veles. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|169pxVeles - '''jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Veles w dużej mierze jest planetą rolniczą; przeważają na niej wioski, miasta są zwykle duże i rozmieszczone daleko od siebie. Głównymi dobrami planety są zboże, przenica, kukurydza oraz inne rośliny uprawne, jak i również świeże owoce i dużo gatunków leczniczych ziół, trudnych do znalezienia gdzie indziej. Veles jest również pełne różnych ras i magicznych stworzeń, rozumnych i tych niebezpiecznych. Elektronika, mimo pozorów, jest dostępna na planecie, lecz wiele ludzi z wiejskich terenów z własnej woli decyduje się z niej nie korzystać, w miastach komputery czy telefony stanowią częstszy widok. Główny sposób transportacji to teleporty lub konie, nie ma tam samochodów, pociągów czy samolotów. Veles jest planetą monarchiczną, obecnie rządzi nią królowa Sylvia Anna Kvetina wraz z mężem Maximem, pochodzacym z Animorphii. Prawowita następczyni tronu uciekła, chociaż prawda była maskowana - oficjalnie księżniczka została porwana. Po dwóch latach nieobecności wróciła ona do Veles, by w przyszłości zasiąść na jego tronie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje Ciekawostki *dopisz skad pochodzi pierwszy cytat Galeria Morgana Moodboard.jpg|moodboard Morgana Twarz.png Morgana Lion Portret.png '''Ithlinne - Elfka z Veles, treserka i opiekunka małych smoków, taka smocza niania; nosi zbroję i często ma na sobie amulety chroniące ją przed ogniem; potrafi być często bardzo dramatyczna i wydaje się być zestresowana 24/7; Od Rochi Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|173pxVeles - '''jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Veles w dużej mierze jest planetą rolniczą; przeważają na niej wioski, miasta są zwykle duże i rozmieszczone daleko od siebie. Głównymi dobrami planety są zboże, przenica, kukurydza oraz inne rośliny uprawne, jak i również świeże owoce i dużo gatunków leczniczych ziół, trudnych do znalezienia gdzie indziej. Veles jest również pełne różnych ras i magicznych stworzeń, rozumnych i tych niebezpiecznych. Elektronika, mimo pozorów, jest dostępna na planecie, lecz wiele ludzi z wiejskich terenów z własnej woli decyduje się z niej nie korzystać, w miastach komputery czy telefony stanowią częstszy widok. Główny sposób transportacji to teleporty lub konie, nie ma tam samochodów, pociągów czy samolotów. Veles jest planetą monarchiczną, obecnie rządzi nią królowa Sylvia Anna Kvetina wraz z mężem Maximem, pochodzacym z Animorphii. Prawowita następczyni tronu uciekła, chociaż prawda była maskowana - oficjalnie księżniczka została porwana. Po dwóch latach nieobecności wróciła ona do Veles, by w przyszłości zasiąść na jego tronie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje Ciekawostki *imię od postaci z Wieśka '''Dolya "Lynette" Petrov - Łowczyni potworów pochodząca z Veles, nie posiada magicznych zdolności, ale świetnie wlada bronią oraz pomaga sobie miksturami, jak i różnego rodzaju artefaktami; zainspirowana wiedźminami; działała przez jakiś czas na usługach królewskich i była nauczycielką Hope Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|169pxVeles - '''jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Veles w dużej mierze jest planetą rolniczą; przeważają na niej wioski, miasta są zwykle duże i rozmieszczone daleko od siebie. Głównymi dobrami planety są zboże, przenica, kukurydza oraz inne rośliny uprawne, jak i również świeże owoce i dużo gatunków leczniczych ziół, trudnych do znalezienia gdzie indziej. Veles jest również pełne różnych ras i magicznych stworzeń, rozumnych i tych niebezpiecznych. Elektronika, mimo pozorów, jest dostępna na planecie, lecz wiele ludzi z wiejskich terenów z własnej woli decyduje się z niej nie korzystać, w miastach komputery czy telefony stanowią częstszy widok. Główny sposób transportacji to teleporty lub konie, nie ma tam samochodów, pociągów czy samolotów. Veles jest planetą monarchiczną, obecnie rządzi nią królowa Sylvia Anna Kvetina wraz z mężem Maximem, pochodzacym z Animorphii. Prawowita następczyni tronu uciekła, chociaż prawda była maskowana - oficjalnie księżniczka została porwana. Po dwóch latach nieobecności wróciła ona do Veles, by w przyszłości zasiąść na jego tronie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje Ciekawostki Galeria Galeria '''Eirina Yllaven - Eri '- Studentka medycyny z Veles, elfka posiadająca słabe moce magiczne związane z leczeniem; jej mama odbierała poród Hope, a same dziewczyny były przyjaciółkami, Bardzo urocza i pozytywnie nastawiona do życia dziewczyna, typ takiej "girl next door", lubi sobie czasami pozartowac; jest bardzo poświęcona medycynie i traktuje swoją naukę poważnie, potrafi przesiadywac nad książkami dłużej niż ktokolwiek powinien; wegetarianka, ma ptaszki; mieszka w akademiku przy uczelni, jej rodzina jest zaprzyjaźniona z rodziną królewską; jej mama jest dosyć surową, ale mocno kochająca swoją córkę kobietą, pochwala też jej pasję, bo sama jest położną; dziewczyna ma jeszcze starszego brata i siostrę, którzy wyjechali na inne planety, ale nadal utrzymują ze sobą kontakt Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|169pxVeles - '''jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Veles w dużej mierze jest planetą rolniczą; przeważają na niej wioski, miasta są zwykle duże i rozmieszczone daleko od siebie. Głównymi dobrami planety są zboże, przenica, kukurydza oraz inne rośliny uprawne, jak i również świeże owoce i dużo gatunków leczniczych ziół, trudnych do znalezienia gdzie indziej. Veles jest również pełne różnych ras i magicznych stworzeń, rozumnych i tych niebezpiecznych. Elektronika, mimo pozorów, jest dostępna na planecie, lecz wiele ludzi z wiejskich terenów z własnej woli decyduje się z niej nie korzystać, w miastach komputery czy telefony stanowią częstszy widok. Główny sposób transportacji to teleporty lub konie, nie ma tam samochodów, pociągów czy samolotów. Veles jest planetą monarchiczną, obecnie rządzi nią królowa Sylvia Anna Kvetina wraz z mężem Maximem, pochodzacym z Animorphii. Prawowita następczyni tronu uciekła, chociaż prawda była maskowana - oficjalnie księżniczka została porwana. Po dwóch latach nieobecności wróciła ona do Veles, by w przyszłości zasiąść na jego tronie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje Ciekawostki Galeria '''Lou Anne - syrena z Animorphii, bardzo ciekawa świata ludzkiego oraz tych "normalnych" syren, lecz zawsze bała się konfrontacji z innymi ze względu na swój wygląd i rasę Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|151pxAnimorphia - '''planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animporhia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Z Animorphi pochodzi wiele świetnych czarodziejek posługujących się sztuką iluzji, jak i lecznictwa. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje Ciekawostki Galeria Lou Anne portret.PNG|autor Lou Anne ID.PNG|autor trzy siostry pochodzące z Ziemi, jako swój cel wybrały obronę swojego miasta - najstarsza już ukończyła Alfeę, a dwie pozostałe nadal się w niej uczą; piosenka, będąca do nich inspiracją - klik; najmłodsza '''Reya (goth) jest czarodziejką, która potrafi wróżyć i przewidywać przyszłość, środkowa Jayden (neon) pewnie będzie miała jakieś moce związane albo ze zmienianiem rozmiaru, albo coś w stylu jak Leila ma morphix - jakaś substancja, z której można tworzyć różne rzeczy, albo coś jak Honey Lemon z Big Hero 6; najstarsza Chantel to czarodziejka prawdy, umie zmusić ludzi do mówienia wyłącznie prawdy, jak i wyczuwa kłamstwo, które sprawia jej lekki ból Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|226px Ziemia - jest trzecią z kolei planetą Układu Słonecznego znajdującego się w Drodze Mlecznej. Jest zamieszkana głównie przez ludzi, którzy żyją w miastach, miasteczkach i wioskach, takich jak mieszkańcy Magicznego Wymiaru, a jedyną różnicą jest to, że magia nie jest codzienną częścią ich życia. W przeciwieństwie do Magicznego Wymiaru, Ziemia nie składa się z jednej sfery, a ludzie są podzieleni na wiele krajów, zaś Ziemskie Wróżki mają wiele własnych królestw, chociaż wszystkie pomniejsze królowe wróżek uznają Królową Tir Nan Og jako ich najwyższą władczynię. Ziemia była chroniona przez Ziemskie Wróżki przez tysiące lat. Jednak ta ochrona zniknęła, gdy Czarnoksiężnicy z Czarnego Kręgu rozpoczęli polowania i uwięzili większość Wróżek Ziemi w ich własnym królestwie, z wyjątkiem jednej, ostatniej wróżki. Z powodu braku wróżek na Ziemi szerzyły się przemoc, nienawiść, nietolerancja, a ludzie przestali dbać o naturę. Później Winx uwolniły Ziemskie Wróżki i pokonały złych Czarnoksiężników. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje Ciekawostki Galeria Download20190503225829.png Siostry Chibi główki od Rochi.jpg Sisters1.png Szkic postaci 2.jpg Szkicpistaci1.jpg Aniela - czarodziejka miłości z Veles, córka 'bogini' oraz zwykłego wieśniaka; jest lekko głupiutka, ale kochana i urocza, nie zna prawdy o swojej matce, jej ojciec też nie; większość życia spędziła pomagając w gospodarstwie, dopiero niedawno udało dostać się jej do Alfei; ma kurczaka jako zwierzę Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|169pxVeles - 'jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Veles w dużej mierze jest planetą rolniczą; przeważają na niej wioski, miasta są zwykle duże i rozmieszczone daleko od siebie. Głównymi dobrami planety są zboże, przenica, kukurydza oraz inne rośliny uprawne, jak i również świeże owoce i dużo gatunków leczniczych ziół, trudnych do znalezienia gdzie indziej. Veles jest również pełne różnych ras i magicznych stworzeń, rozumnych i tych niebezpiecznych. Elektronika, mimo pozorów, jest dostępna na planecie, lecz wiele ludzi z wiejskich terenów z własnej woli decyduje się z niej nie korzystać, w miastach komputery czy telefony stanowią częstszy widok. Główny sposób transportacji to teleporty lub konie, nie ma tam samochodów, pociągów czy samolotów. Veles jest planetą monarchiczną, obecnie rządzi nią królowa Sylvia Anna Kvetina wraz z mężem Maximem, pochodzacym z Animorphii. Prawowita następczyni tronu uciekła, chociaż prawda była maskowana - oficjalnie księżniczka została porwana. Po dwóch latach nieobecności wróciła ona do Veles, by w przyszłości zasiąść na jego tronie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje Ciekawostki Galeria Aniela Kreator.jpg|Lily Story Aniela Simsy Twarz.png '''Imię i nazwisko postaci - '''Postać będąca medium, pomaga duchom przejść do zaświatów; posiada towarzysza ducha, który z nieznanych przyczyn nie może opuścić ludzkiego świata, więc postanowił pomagać postaci; zainspirowane serią Blackwell; należała do Zakonu Śmiertelnego Księżyca, pochodzi z Veles Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|169pxVeles - 'jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Veles w dużej mierze jest planetą rolniczą; przeważają na niej wioski, miasta są zwykle duże i rozmieszczone daleko od siebie. Głównymi dobrami planety są zboże, przenica, kukurydza oraz inne rośliny uprawne, jak i również świeże owoce i dużo gatunków leczniczych ziół, trudnych do znalezienia gdzie indziej. Veles jest również pełne różnych ras i magicznych stworzeń, rozumnych i tych niebezpiecznych. Elektronika, mimo pozorów, jest dostępna na planecie, lecz wiele ludzi z wiejskich terenów z własnej woli decyduje się z niej nie korzystać, w miastach komputery czy telefony stanowią częstszy widok. Główny sposób transportacji to teleporty lub konie, nie ma tam samochodów, pociągów czy samolotów. Veles jest planetą monarchiczną, obecnie rządzi nią królowa Sylvia Anna Kvetina wraz z mężem Maximem, pochodzacym z Animorphii. Prawowita następczyni tronu uciekła, chociaż prawda była maskowana - oficjalnie księżniczka została porwana. Po dwóch latach nieobecności wróciła ona do Veles, by w przyszłości zasiąść na jego tronie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje Ciekawostki Galeria '??? - mała czarownica posiadająca towarzysza - czarnego, mówiacego kotka; często nie potrafi dobrze kontrolować swoich czarów, ale ogólnie jest bardzo urocza i marzy o byciu najlepszą czarownicą ever - prawdopodobnie połączę ją z pomysłem na kogoś z magiczną księgą, zawsze by przy niej była, a sama czarownica by na niej czasami latała, bo jest na tyle mała, że by się zmieściła; nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół, ale sama uważa, że ksiega i kotek jej wystarczają Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje Ciekawostki Galeria Projekt czarownicy gaia.png|mała czarownica w GaiaOnline, autorstwa https://toyhou.se/kittystuff Helena "Sabrina" de Quelle - 'czarownica, dawniej głowa Zakonu Śmiertelnego Księżyca, później mentorka Hope, obecnie jej doradczyni. Nikt nie jest pewny, ile dokładnie ma lat, a ona sama nie chce tego zdradzić. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|169pxVeles - 'jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Veles w dużej mierze jest planetą rolniczą; przeważają na niej wioski, miasta są zwykle duże i rozmieszczone daleko od siebie. Głównymi dobrami planety są zboże, przenica, kukurydza oraz inne rośliny uprawne, jak i również świeże owoce i dużo gatunków leczniczych ziół, trudnych do znalezienia gdzie indziej. Veles jest również pełne różnych ras i magicznych stworzeń, rozumnych i tych niebezpiecznych. Elektronika, mimo pozorów, jest dostępna na planecie, lecz wiele ludzi z wiejskich terenów z własnej woli decyduje się z niej nie korzystać, w miastach komputery czy telefony stanowią częstszy widok. Główny sposób transportacji to teleporty lub konie, nie ma tam samochodów, pociągów czy samolotów. Veles jest planetą monarchiczną, obecnie rządzi nią królowa Sylvia Anna Kvetina wraz z mężem Maximem, pochodzacym z Animorphii. Prawowita następczyni tronu uciekła, chociaż prawda była maskowana - oficjalnie księżniczka została porwana. Po dwóch latach nieobecności wróciła ona do Veles, by w przyszłości zasiąść na jego tronie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Dodatkowe informacje Ciekawostki *Inspiracją do postaci były takie bohaterki jak Tissaia de Vries czy Yennefer z Vengerbergu z serii Wiedźmin. Galeria Helena Simsy.png '''Ember '- czarodziejka ognia pochodząca z planety Veles. Osobowość Wygląd Ember jest dziewczyną o szczupłej figurze, z lekko szerszymi udami oraz ramionami. Ma naturalnie opaloną skórą pokrytą wieloma piegami. Ma krótkie, kręcone włosy, pofarbowane z rudego na bardziej ognisty pomarańcz z jaśniejszym ombre. Jej oczy są pomarańczowe, a brwi ciemno-rude. Ember zawsze nosi naszyjnik ze słońcem, symbolizujący jej przynależność do Zakonu Wieczystego Słońca. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|169pxVeles - '''jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Veles w dużej mierze jest planetą rolniczą; przeważają na niej wioski, miasta są zwykle duże i rozmieszczone daleko od siebie. Głównymi dobrami planety są zboże, przenica, kukurydza oraz inne rośliny uprawne, jak i również świeże owoce i dużo gatunków leczniczych ziół, trudnych do znalezienia gdzie indziej. Veles jest również pełne różnych ras i magicznych stworzeń, rozumnych i tych niebezpiecznych. Elektronika, mimo pozorów, jest dostępna na planecie, lecz wiele ludzi z wiejskich terenów z własnej woli decyduje się z niej nie korzystać, w miastach komputery czy telefony stanowią częstszy widok. Główny sposób transportacji to teleporty lub konie, nie ma tam samochodów, pociągów czy samolotów. Veles jest planetą monarchiczną, obecnie rządzi nią królowa Sylvia Anna Kvetina wraz z mężem Maximem, pochodzacym z Animorphii. Prawowita następczyni tronu uciekła, chociaż prawda była maskowana - oficjalnie księżniczka została porwana. Po dwóch latach nieobecności wróciła ona do Veles, by w przyszłości zasiąść na jego tronie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Moce Biografia Cytaty Transformacje Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny: *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Selkie:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Ciekawostki *Postać zaadoptowana od Czik <3 * W języku angielskim Ember oznacza żar. Galeria Nowy wygląd Flare2.jpg|nowy wygląd w kreatorze Flare i Eira chibi art od Rochi.jpg|od Rochi z Eirą <3 Ember Simsy.png Ember Winx Projekt.jpg Ember Podstawowa Transformacja.png|Podstawowa transformacja Ember Lion Portret.png Ember Charmix Szkic.jpg|Charmix Ember Charmix Kolor.png Ember Charmix Skrzydła.png Stary wygląd Flare by Czikorita08.png|by Czik <3 Flare magic winx by Czikorita08.PNG|Transformacja by Czik <3 Flare Charmix by Czikorita08.PNG|Charmix by Czik <3 Flare Enchantix by Czikorita08.PNG|Enchantix bez tła by Czik <3 Flare w Piżamce.png|Piżama Flare by Czik <3 ---- �� "The trouble is that we have a bad habit, encouraged by pedants and sophisticates, of considering happiness as something rather stupid. Only pain is intellectual, only evil interesting. This is the treason of the artist: a refusal to admit the banality of evil and the terrible boredom of pain." Kategoria:Ejyh